Victoria Michaels
by NamelessDemonamong
Summary: Victoria's life at he phantomhive house, sorry im bad at summary's xD first fan fiction please review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji**

I'm Victoria Michaels ; I'm the daughter of Ciel and Sebastian Michaels , I have my dad's black hair and red eyes. Let's just say I'm pretty short, just like my mother, but sometimes it's a curse and a blessing, at least I don't stand out right?

My personality is like my mom too, but I can fight like my father, I've never met my grandparents, though I never will. My favorite tea is Earl Gray, it leaves a sweet taste in my mouth.

I've forgot to mention this, I am also a demon, my dad loved mom ever since he lost his parents, I kinda find that unbelievable since you know, he's a demon. Then, this guy named Alois Trancy told his demon butler Claude to kidnap my mother, my father said he would do anything to get mother back.

Then this maid, Hannah, turned mother into a demon, and after he got turned, mom and dad got into the 'heat' of the moment thing, which will never happen again, and then that's when I was made.


	2. unknown Guest

**I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji, I own my OC**

**~Summary~**

_I'm Victoria Michaels ; I'm the daughter of Ciel and Sebastian Michaels , I have my dad's black hair and red eyes. Let's just say I'm pretty short, just like my mother, but sometimes it's a curse and a blessing, at least I don't stand out right?_

_My personality is like my mom too, but I can fight like my father, I've never met my grandparents, though I never will. My favorite tea is Earl Gray, it leaves a sweet taste in my mouth._

_I've forgot to mention this, I am also a demon, my dad loved mom ever since he lost his parents, I kinda find that unbelievable since you know, he's a demon. Then, this guy named Alois Trancy told his demon butler Claude to kidnap my mother, my father said he would do anything to get mother back._

_Then this maid, Hannah, turned mother into a demon, and after he got turned, mom and dad got into the 'heat' of the moment thing, which will never happen again, and then that's when I was made._

**Victoria's POV**

I was awoken from a soft voice; I grabbed my pillow and put it over my head as father opened my curtains. Father the pulled all the blankets off me and said "Come dear, it's time to get up". I groaned in annoyance and didn't move. I heard my father leave for a moment, he came back and poured a bucket of cold water over me, then he quickly left the room.

While my father was leaving I chucked my pillow and it accidently hit Meyrin in the face. I smirked lightly and got out of bed. I had Meyrin help me dress, I got on a black and red dress, and my family ring. This ring is my mother's favorite; it was passed down from the Phantomhive family, so when the day I got it I vowed I wouldn't lose it, now that promise I will keep.

I went down to breakfast and mother was drinking her Earl Gray, "Mother is there still Earl Gray left"," yes, you may have some" said mother. "So, I heard you accidently hit Meyrin in the face this morning?" , "Yea"

"Did you say sorry?" my mother said

"No, what's the point? It's her fault for being in the way, mother", I said taking a sip of Earl Gray.

Then I noticed mother had a dart in her hand, and before I could even blink an eye, my mother had thrown the dart at finnian's head, blood started to leak from the back of his head as he was withering in pain.

"Now, finny, if you don't put pressure on the wound, you could end up losing a lot of blood and dying", I said with a bored expression on my face.

"Young Master!? What did I do!?", finnian said on the verge of crying.

**Ciel's POV**

"I only wanted some amusement finnian." , I said with an expressionless face while drinking Earl Gray.

My beloved daughter smirked slightly," My, mother, you could have made it a clean amusement"

Just then my beloved husband, Sebastian walked in and planted a kiss on Victoria's forehead, and the coming over to me and giving me a passionate kiss to the lips.

I looked over at Victoria, which who had a disgusted expression on her face, the covered her eyes.

"Victoria", I said with a serious expression. She looked at me with a confused look, "Lord Lucas will be coming over later today, please get ready for his arrival", I said, I smirked at the expression my daughter gave off

Victoria ran off to hide in her room so that Lord Lucas doesn't find her, I had to admit, I don't like the brat either, but nobles need to marry other nobles right?

Just then we heard a loud squeaky voice," VIKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII", a big blue blob ran right past me, up to Victoria's room, just then I heard Victoria scream as if someone found her. I chuckled quietly to myself,' well this is going to be interesting', I thought to myself.

**Me: Hey whats up this is the second chapter, sorry to leave you hanging!**

**Ciel: yea, that was pretty foolish of you**

**Me: hey, Ciel, if you say one more smart comment I swear ill pull this lever *points at lever***

**Ciel: oh yea, what does that do?**

**Me: Fangirls.**

**Ciel: WHERE!? *hides under desk***

**Me: this lever keeps them back**

**Ciel: oh please like I would believe that**

**Me: *pulls lever***

**Ciel: *screams in bloody murder***

**Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU CIEL-KUN *squeal***


	3. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**Authors note~**

**im so sorry readers for not updating this story, but i have a feeling you really do not like it by the lack of reviews so i am discontinuing this story intill i get enough reviews to continue it..**

**if i get at least 4 reviews i continue the story..**

**im sorry and good day to you!**

**~NamelessDemonAmong~**


End file.
